I Love You HiJack
by Jack-Frost-Fangirl
Summary: Jack wanted to take it a step further, and even though Hiccup wouldnt admit it; he did too. Major HiJack fluff.


Another one of my giveaways for HicFuck. This one is very fluffy... you have been warned.

* * *

Soft kisses

Exchanges of 'I love you'

This is what everyday looked like between the two boys, Jack and Hiccup. Hiccup was 21, while Jack was 23. They moved in together, and had been dating for over 3 years now. They've had to move multiple times; spray paint on their house or car, shattered windows always calling them fags…

But they had finally found a nice town called Burgess. They had been living there for over a year, and everything seemed fine. Berk was only a car drive away, and therefore Hiccup could still see his father. Jack had no family, therefore didn't need to be in any set place.

Today, Jack was over thinking- again. He had been thinking about the same topic for a while now though… Marriage. They were old enough, and now it was legal. Hiccup when asked about it, simply said it was just another label, and their love was stronger than any label. Jack scoffed, he was such a hopeless romantic (Though he would never admit to it).

Jack wanted to be official though, to wear the ring and say he had a husband. He knew that Hiccup wanted it too, but what he didn't know was that it was now legal. It was only legalised yesterday, and Hiccup was at work when it was on the news.

Hiccup didn't like the news anyway; he found it was too depressing. Jack watched it though, he preferred knowing what was going on in the world. Jack took his keys and wallet, knowing his savings card was in there. Going out, he locked the door behind him as he got in his car and drove to the mall a little away.

It took him 10 minutes to only find a park, but when he did he felt like running to the jewellers. Finally walking in, his hands were shaking with anticipation as he looked through the cabinets, looking for the silver rings. Finally finding them, his eyes scanned over the rings, chewing on his lip. His hands were sweaty as he thought about what he was doing.

He had the pick the perfect ring; it was going on a perfect person. He was knocked out of his thoughts as a pair of arms went onto the corner furthest away from him. Looking up, there was a woman with dark hair, and a few colourful feathers clipped into her hair. A warm smile was on her face as she looked over at him.

"Looking for something special?" She asked softly. Jack nodded nervously, still chewing at his bottom lip. She chuckled and began asking about Hiccup. "So what does she like?" She asked. Jack looked up, shrugging.

"He likes modest…" He admitted. Toothiana was the girls name, it was shown on her nametag. Tooth smiled at Jack and nodded, opening the cabinet below and pulling out a tray of silver rings. Scanning over the rings, he lifted a hesitant hand to trace over a few. Frowning, he picked up a plain ring, but twisting it he found it had an engraving of two dragons coming together. He smiled softly.

"That one comes with a free engraving in the underside." Toothiana smiled softly, taking the ring for him. "Dragons can fight for anything, especially love," She looked up at him. "Then when they're together, they're less… erratic, less stressed." She shrugged. Jack nodded, taking the ring back and looking over.

"I'd like this one." He said, looking up. With a nod, she put the ring back and began to write on a paper before handing it to Jack.

Jack had to fill in things such as ring size, delivery or pickup. Jack made sure to tick pick up and put his mobile number so Hiccup wouldn't know. He wrote what he wanted engraved on the inside before paying Tooth and walking out with such a large smile, he was sure he couldn't wipe it off for a while.

Getting home, he realised Hiccup was already home, and waiting for Jack to return. When the white haired man did come through the door, Hiccup frowned, sighing as he did so. "Where were you?" His worried voice mixed with affection as he came up to the boy and hugged him. Jack smiled. They had always been the 'physical touch' of relationships, so hugs were rather frequent. Smiling down at Hiccup, he kissed his lips softly.

"Just down at the shops," He said, then worried that the boy might ask what he had bought; he had nothing with him after all. But, the boy didn't. Instead he gripped tighter and simply nodded, kissing his chest.

"I missed you," He admitted with a sigh. "Work was shit, so I was glad to finally come home and you weren't here." He frowned. Jack let a soft smile come to his face as he lowered himself to kiss his lips softly.

"Hey, i'm here now. Did you want to watch a movie maybe?" He asked, hands resting on the boy's waist. Hiccup nodded, staying in the boy's shoulder as he did so.

The ring was ready within days, and Jack was holding it once again, after weeks of finally picking it up. He had arranged everything behind Hiccup's back. He made sure they were both off from work, made a picnic and everything.

Sure, it wasn't the most expensive date, but he was taking them somewhere special. No matter how cheesy it was, Jack was taking them to where they had their first date. It was in a small cove-thing. A beautiful lake that froze during the winter took up most of the space, but around the edges had grass and large rocks; one of which was where they spent most of the hours of their date talking until it grew dark.

Jack took him to that exact rock, his hand in his jean pockets as he clasped the small blue velvet box in his hand, his hands were practically shaking with anticipation. Hiccup thought he was sick; reassuring they could have a date any other time they both had no shifts, but Jack simply said it was a cold.

Sitting on the rock, Jack gave him a soft smile which Hiccup returned. Opening the basket, he began to dish out the sandwiches; giving Hiccup his favourite. Leg ham was always his favourite, though expensive, Jack knew it would be worth it for today. Hiccup, when he unwrapped it, gave the boy an odd look, noticing the ham, then hit him.

"What did you buy this for? You know how expensive this is!" He said, sounding like a mother cursing a child. Jack grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"I wanted today to be special…" He admitted. Hiccup blinked for a moment before frowning.

"You do realise our anniversary isn't until November, right?" He asked curiously, wondering if the boy had forgotten once again. Jack nodded, kissing his cheek before turning to the lake before him and sighing with content, letting his nerves settle for the moment.

When they had finished, they simply sat and watched the water. Jack's heart seemed like it could be heard from the town… he knew it was time. Sliding from the rock, he took Hiccup's hand, pulling him with him. Hiccup came down, standing and looking at Jack with a curious glance.

"Hiccup…" Jack said slowly, his other hand going to his pocket to fish out the box. Hiccup's eyes caught it instantly and his mouth dropped to a realising surprise. "I love you, more than I think another can love a human being," Jack bowed down onto his knee, looking up at Hiccup as he continued to hold a freckled left hand. "Something you don't know, is our marriage was legalised a few weeks ago, so will you do me the honors, and become my husband?" He asked, looking up at Hiccup with a dazzling smile that Hiccup has come to love.

"O-Of course." Hiccup choked out. When Jack slipped the perfect fitting finger on Hiccup's 4th finger, arms instantly wrapped around the boys shoulders, making the older male fall back and into the water with Hiccup. Both began to chuckle, and when they made eye contact, lips connected with love and affection. Hiccup actually giggled, something he didn't do very often.

Jack smiled over at him and turned them over and kissed his softly, a happy sparkle in his eye. He loved Hiccup, and couldn't wait to wear the ring to prove that fact.

After almost a year of planning and preparation, it was finally time for the two to be wed. It was at a park, decorated with white curtains, chairs and path. The green grass looked perfect against the pure white, which is why the boys chose it.

Though the man didn't always approve of Jack, he was almost in tears when Hiccup was getting ready for his big day. They both agreed on wearing black suits with their choice of tie, though Jack had begged Hiccup to wear a dress. Hiccup refused, saying he didn't want to be made fun of at his own wedding.

Hiccup wore a green tie while Jack obviously went blue. They were in separate room, unallowed to see each other until the big reveal. Though Hiccup wanted to be as less… Girly as possible, he still agreed to walk down the aisle, even though he knew it would be much more nerve-wracking than simply standing there and waiting for the other.

When Stoick had come to Hiccup's room with eyes red, Hiccup felt sympathy for the man, and wrapped his still small arms around the man with a small smile. "C'mon dad, don't cry… If you make me cry then everything will be a mess." He chuckled while the man gave him one of those 'fatherly-im-proud-of-you' smiles.

"I understand if you don't want to…" He spoke, his voice gruff. "I was going to get your bride to wear it, but obviously in this sense that isn't going to happen now." He let out a soft chuckle, while Hiccup gave a curious smile. Hiccup only saw white when he opened the box, and pulling it out revealed a small silver crown with green jewels, a white, long veil trailing from behind it. It was taller than Hiccup. The front of the veil that was meant to cover his face was obviously taken off, and only left the back so his face was revealed.

Hiccup stared at it for a moment in shock. "I know it's not as 'manly' as you were hoping for in your wedding, I just thought maybe… Well, your mother would've wanted to be here, and this just keeps her close…" He sighed, ready to put it away before small hands closed over large ones, a soft smile on Hiccup's face.

"I'll tell you what," He spoke softly, but humour evident in his voice. "I'll wear it if you promise to hurt anyone that laughs at me." He chuckled, trying to keep the tears in his eyes. Stoick laughed, nodding as the tears streamed uncaringly down the other's face. Stoick put it on the boy, who smiled and adjusted it as Stoick fixed his tie he never seemed to be able to do himself.

"Are you ready?" Stoick asked. Hiccup simply closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before slowly letting it out and opening his eyes, nodding as if to encourage himself more than the man. Stoick smiled, standing next to Hiccup and holding out his arm. Hiccup wrapped his arms around it, holding the man close.

Though they didn't always get along, especially after Val had left, Stoick and Hiccup still had a strangely close bond, and Hiccup always found comfort with the man, knowing he wouldn't utter a word of any of Hiccup's secrets he dared to tell him. Stoick was actually the first to find out about Hiccup being gay, and though he was saddened he would never had grandkids, no one else found out until Hiccup officially came out.

Walking out of the small tent, the music started to play. The path went in an L shape, and no one could see Hiccup yet, he had to turn the corner which led straight to where Jack was… Hiccup's throat tightened at the thought, but his eyes remained soft at the thought that this was actually happening.

Stoick squeezed his son's arm reassuringly, looking down at him with a smile before beginning to walk along with the music, Hiccup following next to him. His body seemed to shut down, nerves getting the better of him.

Then he turned the corner.

Blue, icey and familiar eyes met astonishing green eyes, and the nerves began to disappear. Sure, they weren't completely gone due to all eyes on him, but he felt much calmer than before. Finally reaching Jack, Stoick handed his hand over to Jack's, giving him a soft smile that Hiccup had never seen him give Jack before, before going to sit in the front row.

Jack linked their fingers as he smiled at Hiccup lovingly, Hiccup doing the exact same. When they had said their vows, Jack instantly gripped Hiccup by the waist and pulled him in for a much-needed kiss, passionate and definitely beating the movies and stories of a wedding's first kiss.

When they finally pulled away, they realised there was loud clapping and cheers from the people around them, and turning they saw everyone standing. They smiled sheepishly at one another, smiling at the others and waving before Jack took Hiccup's hand and ran down the aisle, the children at the ends throwing rice on them as they chuckled.

They both knew that they loved each other more than everything.

Now everyone else does too.


End file.
